gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Glitches
This page is where you can post the glitches that you know in Pirates Online. Please post: *The glitch itself: Pictures or a description of the glitch. *How to do the glitch: If you know how, then post that as well. Transmutation Glitch Make a Phantom Spirits, and dance until it wears off. Once it wears off, you can go through anything solid, on land or sea. Using a skill such as sweep will end this glitch. Pressing shift will also end the glitch, even teleporting you make you exit this glitch Rolling Attack Glitch Note this is now fixed First you get a rolling attack after that through walls. Let that skill load when it loads press it then press esc it'll make you go No Grog Glitch This glitch I discovered on my cousin's account for low levels go to Theives Den to the camp site with the 11, 12, 13 leveled navy hit them all and go to the healer at the very last second press shift you will die but wont be groggy and it works forever Swift Foot Potion Glitch 1. Make 5 Swift foot potions. 2. Click and drag the five potions to the "Drink potion" box. 3. Now click really fast, the idea is to drink all five potions at once 4. When you are finished, you can jump across small islands in one jump, go into secret ares and more! 5. Don't use this glitch in PvP or near General Darkhart if you can avoid it, jumping when using the Swift foot glitch near DarkHart makes him disappear and jumping with the Swift foot glitch in PvP makes it really hard for your opponent to attack you - it makes it almost inpossible. 6. The Swift foot glitch ends when you log out. 7. Why use the swift foot glitch? It can help you access other glitches easier, run away from enemies and more. Behind the Bar Glitch go to a bar like King's Arm and go to the half part and run at the corner and get a sword out and get pulling it out and you will go behind Cuba Pig Pen Glitch make 5 swift foot 1 and do swift foot glitch and jump in (works for all pig pens or corales) Light Galleon Glitch go to the top side and jump left corner off the boat you will be in the water and can go back in the hull of the ship Walking on the Ocean Glitch on a boat do phantom spirits glitch and walk through the boat walls and you can now walk on water Pirate Killer go in a jail and get a hex guard voodoo doll when it is loaded when someone kicks the door attune them and when it opens do the hex guard it will knock them out (you could get reported for this) Secret Fort Glitch This glitch is in the black pearl look out game. You need to go make a Phantom Spirits poition before you go. Launch the look out, after you make the potion. #Kill all the navy on the ship. #Don't touch the wheel. #Do the walk through walls glitch then walk over the side of the Pearl. #Walk down the whole path out to the last gate. Once there you will be in the fort. .3 Flamming Staff To do this glitch you need to fight a high level enemy who uses a sword and you need to use a voodoo staff. You need to cast flaming skull and let the enemy do brawl on you. After the brawl effect is gone, your staff will have a tiny flame on it until you put it away.﻿ Break dancing pig Go into the Kingshead Depot and immediatlly walk right. You will see a pigpen. If you look at one of the pigs and look in another direction extremely quick, the pig will appear to be spinning on its back as if it was breakdancing. Box Glitch The box glitch allows you to jump into most open boxes like crazy ned's box All you need to do is jump halfway over it and try to land inside the box. Go on the Tortuga Box On the docks of Tortuga jump onto a box with boxes behind it then jump to the box on the left front and then go towards the top box, jump, you will be on top of the top box. Teleporting to Full Servers First you'll need to be on a main island like "Tortuga, Port Royal, Padres Del Fuego, etc..." then open up your Map by pressing "M" then you'll see the full servers highlighted red click the "Return button" It will say that your already there but look closely at the full servers they aren't highlighted in red they look the same like other servers. Click on the full server you want to go to any then you can actually get to it, no more hassling teleporting to friends when they are at abassa or andaba. Getting Take Cover at any Level This glitch makes you get take cover before you reach level 20! First go to a blacksmith house then ask him to retrain your skills, after you do so you'll have to click on the take cove button 2 times(Meaning you'll lose 2 skill points) Category:Factual Pages Category:POTCO